Venus (relationships)
With All The Turtles: Vee loves and adores her brothers and like her brother Mikey, she hates it when Raph can't control his temper, sometimes Donnie acting like a know-it all and Leo when he acts bossy. Despite everything, her brothers love her and are very protective of Vee considering she's also the baby of the family. Vee in turn is very loyal to them and is willing to do everything she can to help them and back them up. Vee's very close to Raph, Donnie and Mikey and looks up to Leo like a parental figure. Leonardo: Vee acts like a baby sister mostly with Leo as he is Vee's oldest brother and Leo acts like the oldest big brother mostly with Vee, such as being overprotective. In "New Friend Old Enemy", when Leo and the others rescue Vee from the Foot Clan, Leo pats Vee on the head and smiles in relief that his only youngest sister's alright. Leo put his hand on Vee's shoulder, he happily saying "Nice job, little sis." and kiss her brotherly (on the forehead) as she blushed. Vee always followed Leo in his foot steps sometimes. Vee really loves and cares about Leo. Like Mikey, Vee tends to see Leo as a parental figure at times, always going to him for answers. Raphael: 'Vee loves her older brother Raph and he is freicly protective of Vee and will do anything to keep her safe just like he is protective of his younger brother Mikey. First, Raph didn't like her when Leo and the others deiced to take her in the family when they found her when she was a baby and thought the band on her leg was a tracking device, but when Raph realize that he had to protect and that she is his sister, he began to love and care for her. Vee always called him "'Raphie" when she was younger. Raph calls Vee "Little Ninja" as her other nickname. In "New Friend Old Enemy", Raph managed to comfort Vee, who was sad that she blames herself and messes up everything, stating she was amazing and anyone would love to be her friend. In "It Came From The Depths", Raph seems to be very protective of Vee as he along with Leo and Donnie, threatened Leatherhead to stay away from them. In "New Girl In Town", Raph actually hugged Mikey and Vee mentioned how he was afraid of losing them, thus showing how much he loves them. Vee and Raph seem to be quite close, although they fight a lot. Donatello: 'Vee loves her brother Donnie, he had taught her about tech and science and he helps her along with his brothers with her Ninjistu training. Vee helps Donnie build things too. Donnie along with his brothers take turns taking care of Vee. Vee also loves naming and testing things like Mikey. Whenever Vee gets scared in the dark, Donnie sing her Japanese Lullaby. Vee calls him "'Nie" when she was younger. In "I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman" and "New Girl in Town", Donnie also can be protective of Vee just like Raph and Leo and hates it when an enemy hurts her. Donnie, Mikey and Vee work well together and also seem pretty close, considering they are the three youngest of the five Turtles. Donnie is Vee's third older brother. Michelangelo: 'Mikey and Vee get along very well alot in the series. When Mikey sees Vee when she was a baby Turtle, she has freckles just like him. Mikey and his brothers and Splinter deiced to adopted a small baby Turtle that they named her. Mikey plays the most with his baby sister and along with his brothers, they take turns taking care and helps her Ninja training. Mikey really loves his baby sister, he teaches Vee how to cook and teaches her a lot of things. When his little sister feels sad, Mikey will always be there to cheer Vee up, make her feel happy. Mikey happily thanks Vee as he gives her a hug and kiss brotherly (on the cheek) for making things. Mikey will never leave Vee's side when she got hurt and how he was afraid of losing his baby sister. Vee also really love and cares for her older brother. Mikey is Vee's fourth older brother and she's very close with him. 'Master Splinter: 'Vee is very loyal and obeys Master Splinter's rules. Sometimes, Vee does and doesn't understand his wisdom like her older brother Leo. He is very protective of her just like his sons and he always helped her when she's having trouble. He also trains her the art of Ninjistu. However, Master Splinter is also highly aware of Vee lack of maturity like her brother Mikey and her doubt. But he still loves Vee as much as he does with the rest of her brothers. Master Splinter and his sons adopted her when she was a baby. Splinter loves her as his only daughter. Like with the others, Master Splinter is very protective of Vee. Vee loves Splinter as Sensei and a father. 'April O' Neil: '''Vee sees April as a big sister and she really cares about her. Sometimes, Vee agrees things with April. They sort of have a sister relationship, Vee can be very protective of April. Vee first met April when her brothers called her at three in the morning to bring some diapers and some other things. Then when April came to the lair and went to the kitchen to drop some baby items on the table and Donnie and Mikey came with Vee in the kitchen. 'Leatherhead: '''They first met when she was six years old, her older brothers went to the surface on patrol and Splinter deiced to take Vee on a walk through the sewers. When he was looking at her and jumping on puddles and she was doing a backflip through the sewers there was a huge explosion, the ground beneath Vee gave way and then Splinter manged grabbed Vee's hand but she couldn't hold on much longer to her father's hand, her hand slip out of his and fell into the hole, after that she was unconscious when she was in the water hit her head and she was shivering. Leatherhead found and tooked her back to his home to nurse her back to health. '[[Karai (2012 Series)|Karai:]] 'Vee and Karai have met when she was five years old. 'Shredder: 'She and the Shredder have met and along with her brothers, is now at war with Shredder and his Foot Clan. Vee hates Shredder for what he's done to her father, Splinter, trying to kill her and her brothers, her and Mikey were captured, tortured, beated by him, but their brothers was able to rescued them and brought them back home. They was having nightmares about being back at the dark room where Shredder had kept and tortured them. 'Kent- 'He is Vee's first mutant turtle friend and they secretly have a crush on one other.They first met when he accidentally crashed on top of her on the rooftops when she was by herself,they started to blushed when they see each other.They introduced to one other and started to talking.She too can't express it him. 'Buddy-He is Vee's dog and best friend,he is very loyal to her and her family,she talks to him when she has problems or other things too.He was found and adopted by her when she went topside by herself when he was a month old puppy after his older siblings were killed by Hachiko and was abandon by their owner.She trains him to be a ninja dog.Buddy had made promise to protect her and his new family from the Shredder or other enemies and he swore vengeance that he'll kill Hachiko for killing his older siblings. Category:Relationships Category:Love